


Teal is the New Orange part 3

by SwampWitch333



Category: Orange is the New Black, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Related, Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Prison, Rare Pairings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Summary: Part 3 of Teal is the New OrangeI do not own rights to these characters names, this is soley for fun.





	Teal is the New Orange part 3

"Ah, Suzanne, it is good to see you. How was your first night, good i expect?", Red's thick accent crested over the breakfast area, her reading glasses dangling from around her neck. 

"Red! Yes yes yes me and Boomer made a paper clipping mess and played a game with a cheese man.", Suzanne rambled.

"Sometimes there's mess, it happens", stated Red. "Here's your cheese." Red winked at Suzanne 'Crazy Eyes'.

"What the hell is this?", Spike demanded.

"Shut up and eat the food. Or you can starve to death.", Red glared and waved the scooper spoon to stress her point.

Spike sulked and before she could grab her bread, Red snatched back her tray and threatened, "You will not eat until you learn manners and if you ever insult my food, i kill your entire family, including third cousins."

"Suzanne, take this for you and your friend."

Suzanne was staring crazily in a menacing way at Spike and turned towards Red at the mention of her name.

"Thanks Red!", Suzanne and Boomer were delighted by the extra portions.

"Move along Spike.", Miles cracked.

"Looks like someone is tossing Miles some extra gambling cash.", Bea whispered to Liz at their table.

"This is really good, Bea, did you taste the omelet.", encouraged Liz, engaged in savoring bites of her breakfast.

Bea looked at Liz and back at her food, digging in. Taking a bite of an omelette that seemed to have diced peppers, mushrooms, and cheese. Bea went wide eyed in delight, "This is damn good!" Bea agreed nodding at Liz. "How the hell.."

"Hey Booms, you and Suzanne c'mon here.", Liz called.

Behind the counter Red pulled aside Nicky, cautioning in a low tone, "Keep an eye out on these pieces of shiT."

Nicky concurred, "You got it Red. Anyone in particular?"

"All of them..especially this 'Juice' crew. Just in case.", Red delivered. "And fetch Chang to bring the slop to the slots."

Nicky laughed and went to the back of the kitchen looking for Kim Chang.

Governor Ferguson appeared in the doorway casting a fast fish eye over the flock of prisoners who appeared overly content eating their breakfast. She caught Red's eye, and Red nodded. Joan's lip curled upwards a millisecond and as fast as she appeared, Governor Ferguson was gone, like a wisp of smoke caught in a heavy breeze.

 

\----------

"I need to see Doyle, please.", Bridget approached a guard at the entrance of the slots. 

The guard let her inside the gates, leading the way to Franky Doyle's cell.

"Can you open the door?", Bridget Westfall asked adding, "it's fine, she's of no risk."

Jake shrugged, "Suit yourself."

He unlocked the door to Doyle's cell and appeared to walk off down the hall.

"Fuck Gidg! Get me outta here!", Franky pleaded.

"Franky we can't..i could have been fired. We need to tone it down."

Franky looked as if about to cry and Bridget, triggered by empathy walked over to Franky and sat next to her on the cot.

"Franky please.."

Abruptly the cell door slammed shut causing them both to jump. Gidget got up and tried the best she could to see out the slot. 

"Aww Gidg, looks like it's you and me again." 

"Franky..what the hell?"

Jake slipped off wearing a devilish grin.

"Franky, please tell me you didn't arrange this." Bridget was visibly upset.

"I swear i didn't!", defended Franky.

Bridget sighed and sat down next to Franky, believing her. Franky put her arm around Bridget. Bridget took her hand, leaning her head against Franky's.

"It will be okay, when a guard gets back they'll let us both out."

"It will be OKay if i still have a job by tomorrow."

Bridget got up and stood on the bed and started waving her hands in front of the camera.

"Waste of time Gidg, most likely no one is watching."

Defeated, Bridget sat back down. "Move over." Bridget pushed Franky against the wall.

"If I'm stuck in here i may as well get comfortable."

Franky licked her lips and drew Bridget closer to her. "That's mutual." She said before kissing the psychologist.

"Franky, we have to behave."

"You didn't get in trouble yesterday did you?"

"I could have gotten fired, Franky. For some reason i didn't."

Franky was thinking hard her face scrunched in concentration, "I wonder if their plotting something.."

"In here, everyone has an agenda, Franky."

"True. So what's your agenda?", flirted Franky.

"You are.", Bridget turned towards Franky wrapping her arm around her waist. "Care to take a nap?"

Franky lifted an eyebrow suggestively.

 

\-----------

 

Governor Joan Ferguson watched with amusement the screens in front of her. It was bewitching to see her plans coming to fruitation. 

She lined up her yellow pencils in a meticulous circle, each sharpened, their points facing inward. Careful to never let her glance leave the screens. She caught sight of her Deputy walking towards the kitchen.

"Deputy Bennett, my office, noW."

"Yes, Governor", Vera's reply crackled over the radio.

Vera started towards Joan's office, fearful if last night would set back their progress or not. Obviously at work they had to keep it professional. No doubt Joan was embarrassed and wanted to save face at least somewhat after what had transpired. Vera silently prayed to whatever may exist that Joan wouldn't push away from her again.

Vera lightly knocked on the Governor's office door.

"Come in, Vera."

"Governor, you asked to see me?"

"Yes, Vera, please take a seat."

Vera eyed the pencils, an eyebrow raised slightly as if pondering a mathematical equation. Joan was focused on the computer screen. Vera reached out and picked up a pencil from it's neatly arrangled circlet. 

"Vera!", Joan reprimanded and slapped at Vera's hand, the pencil falling on the floor between the desk that seperated them.

Startled Vera quickly retrieved the pencil and gently placed it back in it's spot. "Joan, your OCD-"

"Nevermind that, Vera. Come here! Look at this! Joan cut off.

Vera walked around to where to Joan was sitting. Joan readjusted the pencil shooting Vera a look like an admonished child. Joan's expression morphed quickly to that of accomplishment. 

"Do you see that, Vera?"

"Um, where am i looking?", confused, Vera was unsure if Joan meant the pencils or screens.

Joan sighed, "Upper righthand screen, Vera."

Vera leaned in closer to Joan and squinted to see what Joan was eager to exhibit.

"Is that..Wait..What the hell is Westfall doing in the slot with Franky!"  
Vera noted it appeared they were laying side by side on the cot in the slot like spoons in a kitchen drawer.

"That's exactly what i was wondering myself, Vera."

"Let's you and me go find out. Besides, I'm curious to see if Franky will play nice with our new prisoners."

Shaking her head in a mixture of uncertainy and distaste, Vera started, "How the hell did-"

"They'll have to answer to that when we get there."

Joan gently touched Vera's arm, as a cue to follow her.  
Vera stood up and stalked after Joan, forcing her smaller legs to keep pace with Joan's longer lithe ones. She plastered a stern face, echoing Joan's to the best of her capacity.

As they marched down the hallway towards the slots, Joan suggested, "After this grab us some breakfast from Red in the kitchen."

Vera looked shocked.

"Relax Vera, it's very pleasurable to the palate." Joan gave Vera a half smile.

"Governor?"

"Yes, Vera?"

Noticing Vera had stopped, Joan turned around and after making sure no one was in sight, walked over to Vera.

"What's wrong, Vera."

"Can we talk about last night?", Vera was barely audible  
"I really think you should take that test for high functioning autis-"

"Vera!", Joan put her hands softly on each of Vera's shoulders, backing her up against the wall.

"There is a time and place, and now is neither!"

Vera looked wounded by Joan's words, "I'm sorry i just want to help-"

Joan lowered her lips to brush against Vera's ear, "My dear, please do not bring this up again at work ever."

Vera felt the hairs on her arms stand up in gooseflesh from the sound of Joan's husky voice. She loved that voice, it gave her chills that raced up and down her spine.

"Vera? Vera!", Joan noticed Vera had spaced out. Glancing around quickly, Joan leaned down and peck Vera on the lips. Vera murmured something unintelligible.

Joan shook her, "Vera! Back to work."

Vera nodded sternly matching Joan, their heels clicking a duet as they trooped down the hall.

\--------

 

Kim Chang pushed a cart filled with slop trays towards the slots. The guard opened the gate for her.

Chang systematically placed the trays into each slot until she reached one.

"Hey Kim!"

"Franky is that you?"

Kim peared through the opening where the tray would normally go.

"What the fuck Franky!"

Kim grabbed a tray and shoved it so hard through the opening that the slop splashed all over the cell.

"Fuck you, Chang!" Franky screeched.

Bridget pushed Franky back down onto the cot, thinking the last thing needed was a screaming competition.

\------

Bridget spooked to the clanging of metal. 

"Had a rough night, Ms Westnull?", Joan scathingly challenged, eyeing the disgusting mess of food that was splattered on the floor, parts of the wall and Westfall's pants.

"Playing with our food, are we?", taunted an amused Joan, "A new kink, perhaps?"

Bridget looked dumbstruck as she focused her eyes on Joan and Vera, both hands on hips scowling, twin mirror images of each other.

Franky started, "Chang did this! What the- " yet Bridget shot her a look to silence her.

"Somehow i got locked in. You might want to ask the guard on duty.", explained Bridget.

"Ha. Did you ask for a private meeting with Doyle?",  
Joan unblinking stated.

Bridget couldn't formulate words,"W-what?"

"You know Ms. Westfall, once these doors close, your automatically locked in. You've been here long enough to know better.", Vera asserted herself bluntly.

Joan was secretly proud of her little deputy, showing some spunk! Vera had some aces hiding up her sleeve after all.

Joan glowered at the two in the slot, "Franky are you ready to play nice?..If i ever catch you making such a mess with food, you can kiss your kitchen duty goodbye."

"Yes, Governor, it won't happen again.", Franky pleaded her case.

"Ha." Joan continued to frown. "Begging is very unbecoming of you, Francesca. My advice is one more step out of line and you will be living in the slot."

"I promise, Governor."

Bridget looked at Joan perturbed.

"Both of you may go. Take heed to my warning. It's the last one you'll get." Joan added, "You might want to find a drycleaner, Ms. Westnull."

Westfall and Doyle got up and hastened out of the slot cell.

"Stewart, these two are free to go...for now" and radio someone to clean up the mess."

"Yes, Governor", Jake saluted.

Bridget turned around to give vexed peek at Joan and Vera, as if they were some form of dizygotic twisted ova.

"Don't push it, Westnull. Doyle, you are to report to your work duty. Don't let me hear of any trouble, any at aLL.", added Governor Ferguson.

Vera nodded in agreement.

Westfall and Doyle made tracks and quickly disappeared from sight.

"What the hell is wrong with them?", Vera thought aloud.

"God knows, albiet they have some explaining to do.", Joan completed Vera's thought.

Vera looked at Joan in agreement following her mentor off down the corridor.

 

\------

 

Franky stalked into the kitchen sullenly. 

"Somebody's down in the dumps, eh?", peered Red over her Reading glasses.

"Maybe she can't shit?", Nicky cheerfully suggested.

"Fuck you, Franky!", Kim flipped off her ex and took off out the back of the kitchen.

"Do not be pissing off MY kitchen workers.", warned Red.

"Arghhh!", distressed, Franky went into the pantry area, flipped a bucket upside and sat, holding her head in her hands.

"Go put on your big girl pants, Doyle!", Red cackled, "Or i will be cooking for your funeral."

"Nicky, gather the girls so we prepare for lunch."

Nicky headed into the pantry and started foraging for pasta. Noticing Franky, head in hands, Nicky went over to her. "You know Red's really great once you get to know her."

"I don't want to get to know her. Bugger off!"

"What the fuck is your problem, Franky? The world doesn't owe you shit, you could at least try.", Nicky was started to get irritated.

Franky stood up and shoved Nicky against the door of the walk in freezer. 

"Ohh Franky, you like it rough, huh? Your turning me on.", Nicky quipped.

Franky glowered at Nicky, who grinned.

Fuck this, thought Franky, leaning into Nicky she kissed her forcefully.  
Feeling Nicky not resist and return the kiss, she deepened, biting Nicky's lower lip and tugging.

"If you hurt my daughter i will DemolisH you!", Red scolded. "You are a loose woman, that is why you have many enemies!"

"Relax, Red, it's okay i swear.", Nicky tried to justify their behavior.

"Ha! Will it be okay later when she breaks your heart? I didn't think so. Then we break her."

Fuck, what am i doing.. Franky thought to herself. 

"Now both of you get the pasta and vegetables so we can start on lunch. No more carrying on.", Red walked towards the ovens. Franky and Nicky just stared at one another.

"Did she really bury someone in a garden?", whispered Franky.

Nicky laughed, "How badly do you want to know?"

Nicky pulled Franky with her into the corner of the pantry.

 

\--------

 

Bea sauntered into H block nodding, acknowledging Liz.

Liz was sitting at the table nursing a hot cup of tea. "Hey Queen Bea, i can't wait to see what's for lunch."

"Never get used to a good thing, they tend not to last.", Bea worried for Liz, offered her a morsel of wisdom.

"Where's Boomer?"

"I'm mmm here.", Boomer was in the corner with her back facing them, an apparent attempt to hide the mouthful of cheese she had biten off from the decent sized block in her hand.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Boomer!", Bea chided, "Would it kill you to share or at least stuff your face in your cell? Instead of facing the wall?"

"Get your own cheese, mm this mmy cheese.", Boomer clutched her cheese protectively.

Bea laughed at the inane antics. "Where's Suzanne? Don't you think you should share with her? You would still be dreaming of cheese if not for her."

"Bea's right Booms, go in and share with your friend.", Liz agreed.

Defeated, Boomer knocked on Suzanne's cell, "Hey they told me to share cheese with you."

"Oh Boomer, you can do better than that!", called Liz.

Bea shook her head, "Boomer! Yesterday you made progress and now this is a set back."

"Suzanne!! Open up it's me!", Boomer banged more frantically.

Slowly Suzanne's cell door opened, yet no one was visible.

"Hey, Bea! Liz! Hey! She poofed into thin air!", Boomer was freaking out.

"RoarrrR!", Suzanne jumped out from behind the door.

Boomer screamed, jumped and almost dropped her cheese, fumbling quickly to save the cheese from falling. "Fuck, you scared the bloody shit outta me!"

"Sorry.", Suzanne replied grinning.

"Hey you want a bite of my cheese?", Boomer asked while looking at Bea and Liz.

"No. You want to play cheese man?" 

"Yes!', the thought of eating cheese and playing the hunky cheese man game filled Boomer with delight.

"I hate to interrupt the fun, Boomer, but you and Suzanne need to get to work duty in the kitchen.", reminded Bea.

"But i work in laundry-"

"Not anymore. You've been reassigned to kitchen duty", Bea reiterated.

"Think of it as all you can eat buffet with cheese.", Liz added.

"Kitchen duty ooh la la", Suzanne was easily excitable with the good excuse of food and her Boomer crush. Not to mention she'd be working with Red and Nicky.

"C'mon let's get going. I want to get there before all the cheese is gone."

"Booms, you didn't even finish eating the one in your hand.", Liz scolded.

Boomer shoved a bite of cheese towards Suzanne, who bit off a piece, meanwhile Boomer stared at Liz pouting. "Happy now?"

"Relax Booms, there's more cheese there.", Bea added, "Better get a move on."

Boomer and Suzanne bustled out to the corridor.

Bea and Liz swapped a tolerating look.

"Like children!", Liz grabbed her tea, "C'mon Queen Bea ready for laundry?"

"I was born ready.", jested Bea.

 

\------

 

Deputy Bennett was making rounds when she passed the open door of Ms. Westfall's office, glaring into the office as she passed.

"Deputy Bennett, wait!", Bridget called out.

"What is it, I'm doing rounds, so make it quick."

"Can't you see what Ferguson is doing to you?"

"What is she doing to me, Westfall?"

"She's manipulating you, she's up to no good. For christsake she exhibits signs of psychopathy."

"You don't know her like i do!", Vera struck back, venom dripping, "Coming from a shrink who shags an inmate who's responsible from everything from assault to murder! What the hell kind of quack are you!"

Bridget looked taken aback., "Vera, it's not my intention to make you defensive. I just want to warn you."

"Why don't you save the speech for yourself? Doyle's got murders under her belt she's never came clean for. Joan may have trouble identifying or denying her emotions, yet at least she doesn't use them to manipulate others."

"Then what does she use, Vera?"

"Your out of your league, Westfall. Did you ever stop and consider maybe she's been hurt in the past and with her strict adherence to routine, social skills lacking, perhaps she's-" Vera stopped herself.

"Just bugger off, Bridget!"

Vera maddened, headed directly for Joan's office.  
She could not stand the psychologist.


End file.
